Juans Crusade
by elfenwindakachrno
Summary: Juan kann ES einfach nicht lassen... OOC, Parodie


**A/N: Dies ist sowohl eine leichte Parodie auf Chrno Crusade als auch auf Pornographie.  
Bitte nehmt es nicht ernst, es soll einfach unterhaltend sein, auch wenn es ein wenig anstößig ist.  
Vielen Dank! ^__^  
Ach ja und: Mir gehört CC nicht D:  
ABER WENN...dann würde ich viiiiel viel mehr über Chrno und Magdalena schreiben!!! x3 hehe  
**

Der großgewachsene, blonde Mann sah sich in der Bar um...gab es jemand für den es sich lohnte, hier zu sein?  
Wie wär's mit der kleinen Rothaarigen? Nein, die war mit einem Typen da...  
Oder doch die süße Brünette? Ach egal, Hauptsache, er hatte heute einen guten Fick...welche der Ladies sah nach Spaß aus?  
Da sah er sie...mit ihren wunderschönen langen Haaren...mit ihren großen Brüsten...  
Er ging auf sie zu und begrüßte sie in seiner verführerischsten Stimme…  
Carmens Augen funkelten...er sah ihre Begierde—und sie sah seine.  
Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ins Besenkammerl [wo kommt das Besenkammerl her, in einer Bar? O_o].  
Er packte ihren Po und hob sie die Wand hoch. Sie küssten sich stürmisch und währenddessen zog er ihr das Höschen unter dem Rock hervor. Sie begann an seinem Hals und Ohr zu knabbern.  
Er seinerseits riss ihre Bluse auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren wundervoll prallen und weichen Brüsten. Er fingerte an dem Verschluss herum, bis er ihn endlich aufbekam und schmiss den roten Spitzen-Bh zur Seite. Sanft nahm er ihre Brustspitze in den Mund und liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge. Ihr leises Stöhnen heizte ihm noch mehr ein und er stieß ein paar Mal fest in sie— wie um seine Gier zu stillen.  
Juan presste seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper an ihren viel zarteren und genoss die Hitze, die durch ihr Liebesspiel entstand [das Besenkammerl wird zur Sauna XD].  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und vergrub ihn zwischen Carmens Beinen.  
Von den Lustschreien angelockt [ist das nicht REALISTISCH??? :D ] öffnete eine kleine Blonde namens Rosette die Tür und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
Er ließ die entkräftete Schwarzhaarige zu Boden sinken, und nahm sich die Neue ran. So schnell konnte diese gar nicht schauen, wurden ihr schon die kurze Hose und das blaue Top mit dem Kreuz darauf vom Leibe gerissen. Doch dann übernahm sie die Regie.. Seine Geilheit steigerte sich immer weiter und als er kam, lies sie die weiße Masse über ihre Brüste spritzen [Oh nein! Sie bringen die standartgemäße Pornoreihenfolge durcheinander! Erst blasen, dann f****!]. Doch er hatte noch immer nicht genug—er zerrte Rosette zu sich heran und stieß seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund, während er mit seiner Hand nach unten griff. Blondchen schnappte nach Luft und presste die Beine zusammen, doch er machte immer weiter…  
Nach mindestens einer Viertelstunde in der sich Juan nur mit ihr beschäftigte, kam Carmen wieder, stieß Juan weg und kniete sich langsam vor Rosette—Cunnilingus-Time! Juan wurde so geil dass seine Latte ihn fast umwarf. Die Lustschreie der Blondine, die Zunge der Schwarzhaarigen... da konnte er nichts anderes tun als Carmen von hinten zu packen. Ein seltenes Bild!  
Dann kam plötzlich Roy...er sah diesen unglaublichen Dreier und wollte ein Quartett erstellen... also zog er so schnell es ging die Hose runter und parkte sich zwischen Rosette und Carmen ein.  
Die Schwarzhaarige legte sich geschwind unter Roy und begann ihm wild einen zu blasen während der weiter Rosette leckte, die sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Juan sah eine Weile zu und befriedigte sich selbst, bis er wieder auf den Geschmack von Carmen kommen wollte—er war nun zärtlicher als beim ersten Mal.  
Carmen wurde sanft zum Höhepunkt gedrängt und musste ihre "Blasmusik" kurz unterbrechen. Sie schlängelte sich unter Roy hervor und begann Juan zärtlich zu küssen.  
Der hatte nun Lust auf kuscheln und zog Rosette von Roy weg. Er ließ sich von den beiden Damen verwöhnen...  
Doch Roy sah das nicht lange mit an und er arrangierte eine ausgefallene Stellung für das Quartett; Beide Frauen standen sich mit ihrem entblößten, erregten Körpern gegenüber, während Juan Carmen und Roy Rosette von hinten nahmen... Die Frauen küssten sich währenddessen stürmisch und berührten sich gegenseitig an ihren intimsten Stellen. Die Jungs waren angetan von der lesbischen Begebenheit und dem Gestööööööhne [→ Sowas nennt man Lautmalerei xD] der Frauen!  
So viel leidenschaftliche Begierde...kaum zu fassen…  
Als plötzlich etwas passierte—die allgemeine Erregtheit schlug bald in Bestürzung um, als zuerst Roy dann Rosette und dann Carmen einen Herzanfall hatten!!! [OH MEIN GOTT WIE REALISTISCH!!!]  
Sie wanden sich noch eine Weile und blieben dann ruhig liegen...  
Juan seufzte einmal und machte sich dann daran, sich anzuziehen -Roys coole Uhr steckte er ein - und zur Sicherheit doch einen Arzt zu rufen.  
Als der ankam und die drei untersuchte, lag Juan schon in seinem Bett und genoss das Wissen, dass er soeben wieder 3 Leute durch seinen guten... _Stoß_ ins Grab gebracht hatte. Nein, Spaß bei Seite, er hoffte das es ihnen gut ging, denn er wollte besonders die Schwarzhaarige nochmal gut durchvögeln...mit einer kleinen Erektion schlief er ein....  
Doch viel konnte er nicht schlafen, weil sein Dauerständer sich an die Decke drückte und es seiner Eichel schmerzen bereitete... Um etwas runterzukommen kühlte er sich unter der Dusche ab.  
Da das immer noch nicht genug zu sein schien, beschloss er seiner Nachbarin Sabsi einen Besuch abzustatten—die hatte sich von zu Hause abgeseilt und verdiente ihr Geld als Sekretärin und Nutte—dementsprechend viel Erfahrung hatte sie, Männern Lust zu bereiten [was ja jz nich' so schwer is' oder…? *hust*]. Sie öffnete ihm die Tür, nur mit schwarzen Strapsen und Stringtanga bekleidet. Ihre voluminösen Brüste luden ihn geradezu ein, darin zu versinken und er packte sie sogleich an den Schultern und drängte sie in die Wohnung zurück.  
Als sie schließlich zum riesigen Bett taumelten, stieß Juan sofort rücksichtslos zu. Sabsi war solcherlei Behandlung schon gewohnt und fand es dennoch erotisch—sie machte so ziemlich alles mit...  
Als nächstes wurde sie so hart genommen, dass das Bettgestell beinahe nachgegeben hätte.  
Endlich ließ seine Energie nach und seine Stöße wurden langsamer bis er sich schließlich aus ihr zurückzog ...erschöpft schlief Sabsi ein und auch Juan träumte den Schlaf der Gerechten, doch in seinen Träumen ging es noch immer weiter.  
Die nächtliche Ejakulation spritzte über das Laken, doch keiner der beiden wachte auf...  
Am nächsten Morgen musste Juan arbeiten und er eilte gerade rechtzeitig in sein Büro, als schon seine Mitarbeiterin Sathella kam. Die Rothaarige wusste genug von ihm um zu wissen, dass er "sich's gestern richtig gegeben hatte" und strich ihm nur über die unrasierte Wange.  
"Du solltest dich unter der Woche zusammenreißen...", flüsterte sie leise und sog seinen würzigen Geruch ein.  
„Um dich nicht zu vernaschen?", er grinste sie frech an.  
Sie seufzte und sah ihn tadelnd an: "Heute kommt übrigens deine neue Schutzbefohlene...versuch wenigstens, dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen, der seine Triebe zügeln kann..."  
"Tu ich doch immer...", murmelte er, "wo ist sie denn?"

Sathella führte Magdalena herein...

Als Juan das Mädchen erblickte, wurden seine Augen riesig. Er räusperte sich erst und stammelte: „O-okay…"  
Sie war verdammt hübsch. Ihr Gesicht strahlte Klugheit und Unschuld aus. Und genau das reizte Juan.  
„Ich werde…mich...zusammen…reißen…!" Er bohrte sich die Fingernägel in den Oberschenkel und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Magdalena sah ihn leicht erstaunt an, lächelte dann aber freundlich und sagte: "Guten Tag!" Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
Er ergriff sie und meinte mit einem verführerischen Lächeln -er konnte es einfach nicht lassen-: "Das ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Tag! Mein Name ist Juan...du kannst mich gern duzen!"  
Sathella warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, den das Mädchen übersah.  
Sie grinste: "Das hatte ich ohnehin vor...wir wohnen schließlich zusammen, da werd ich dich doch nich' siezen..."  
In Juans Augen blitzte es auf—zusammen wohnen? Mit dieser Schönheit? Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie in Unterwäsche zu sehen...Er würde sie auch einmal beim Duschen überraschen...Er malte sich die schönsten Fantasien aus...  
Sathella erriet seine Gedanken und meinte hinterhältig: "Magdalena hat übrigens einen Freund!"  
Das Mädchen mit den langen, blonden Haaren lief leicht rot an und warf schnell ein: "Eher einen Anwärter [mit Haaren, die beinahe so aussehen als wären sie lila! *pfeif*]...!"  
Juan warf Sathella einen blick zu, der sagte "Glaubst du, dass hält mich _davon_ ab?" Er grinste dämlich.  
"Natürlich werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass der…Anwärter auch gut genug für dich und unsere WG ist!"  
Magdalena bemerkte nicht die Spannung seiner Hose und begann einfach einen unkomplizierten Smalltalk, der sich aber immer mehr zu einem heftigen Flirt entwickelte...  
„Wieso sehen wir uns nicht die Wohnung an?", fragte Juan mit einem Blitzen in den Augen, als sich Sathella schon kopfschüttelnd verzogen hatte.  
Magdalena nickte lächelnd und war sich der implizierten Frage -Willst du mit mir schlafen?- nicht bewusst...  
Als sie in der Wohnung waren, fielen sie NICHT sofort übereinander her -zu Juans Bedauern- sondern Magdalena sah sich erst mal ausgiebig um.  
Juan trottete ihr immer hinterher um einen guten Blick auf ihren Po zu haben.

**A/N: Na gut...reviews sind gern gesehen *hähä* Soll ich diese Geschichte einschlafen lassen oder wollt ihr mehr diffamierende Details lesen? hrhr  
Blame Whispering Lotus, she told me to put it on here! ;D x33**


End file.
